


Lance-Sharpe snippets

by get_skittled



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snippets, im really bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_skittled/pseuds/get_skittled
Summary: these are just snippets i came up with. enjoy





	1. Pet Names

Sara comes rushing to the living room where Ava was drinking her morning coffee. She was dressed but clearly not ready to face the world.

“Hey Avey have you seen my phone?”

“What?” Ava looks at her and answers shocked.

Sara keeps pacing all over the house and looking everywhere. She was making a mess.

“Have you seen my phone? I was using it last night before bed and I cannot find it now.”

“Sorry… Avey? Who is Avey?”

“Hmmmm, you?” Sara answers like it was obvious.

“No…” Ava stands up and walks to the kitchen to leave her now empty cup in the sink. “My name is Ava.”

“Come on, I was trying cute pet names, What’s wrong with Avey?” Ava walks over and hugs Sara from behind, puts her arms around her and rests her chin on Sara’s shoulder.

“That’s not my name…”

“Okay love, sorry. Ava, love of my life, sunshine that brightens up my life, Have you seen my phone?” Sara turns around in her arms plants a quick kiss on Ava’s cheek.

“You’re impossible” Ava rolls her eyes and giggles.

“You love me” Sara replies while giving her another quick kiss, this time on the corner of her mouth.

Ava can’t help but smile “Yes I do”.

“It’s on the night stand”

Sara kisses her one more time and whispers in her ear, "Thanks,  _Aves_." and runs to their bedroom.


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, made this one very late at night because im not so patiently waiting for the next episode from the mid-season finale. yo guys can request some random shit for me to write at @delirious-m1s-takes.

Sara doesn’t have any interest right now in the alarm clock going off next to her bed.

“Turn it off Gideon,” she groans, and smiles when the noise disappears.

She can feel Ava’s warmth snuggled against her, and memories from the night before begin to slide through her mind.

She can feel Ava’s hand flat against her naked back as she holds her tight to her side. Her head is resting on Ava’s chest, and she knows exactly what she’d see if she just opened her eyes.

The fingers on her back begin to move slow patterns around her spine, and Sara can feel the pull of sleep at the soft sensation.

Ava’s heart is beating slowly under her ear, and Sara just smiles. She lets herself drift back into a peaceful sleep.

When she wakes up again, it is to an entirely different sensation. She must have rolled on her back at some point because Ava is on top of her. Ava’s mouth is warm against her neck as she runs her tongue the length of Sara’s neck. She rolls her head to the right to give Ava more access, and she can feel the smile against her flesh. Ava sucks lightly at her neck and continues to run her tongue up the column of Sara’s throat.

When she pulls back, Sara turns back towards her and finally opens her eyes.

“That is a hell of a way to wake up,” Sara says with a grin. She can feel the fatigue telling her to go back to sleep, but it is completely overcome by her building arousal.

Ava’s smiling down at her, and Sara is absolutely certain she has never seen anything this beautiful in her life.

“You’re beautiful,” Sara says quietly to prevent from disturbing the peace around them.

Ava leans down to kiss her, and Sara gets lost in the way their tongues move softly together. There is no hurry in the kiss, and Sara would be content to stay that way forever.

The kiss is disrupted by someone banging on the door.

“What?” Sara yells as Ava pulls back.

“We need you,” Nate says.

“Go away,” Sara yells. The man doesn’t respond, but she can hear his footsteps as he runs back down the hall.

“Where were we?” Sara asks as she pulls Ava back down to kiss her again. Sara can feel the pleasant buzz of arousal building in her abdomen as Ava’s tongue works against her own. Her body erupts in goosebumps when Ava trails her fingers from her neck down her chest with just a brush of fingertips. She stops over Sara’s breast and squeezes softly. Sara sighs as Ava pinches her nipple between her fingers lightly.

Ava’s fingers continue to trail down her body slowly until her fingertips slide softly over Sara’s clit.

Sara lets her legs spread as they continue to kiss. It’s nothing like the rushed sex they’d had the night before where the overwhelming need to finally be together had prevented them from going slow. Ava’s fingers slide up and down with the lightest pressure on Sara’s clit. It’s not enough for her to come, but she enjoys the way it feels to just be in that moment with Ava. Ava stops kissing her and rests her forehead against Sara’s. Her eyes bore into Sara’s as those fingers slide lower to her entrance.

“Yes,” Sara moans as two fingers slide into her entrance. Ava’s pace is slow as she moves in and out of Sara. Sara knows she’s working her up and making this last. Sara can feel the pressure building, and she just needs a little bit more to tumble over the edge.

Sara grips tightly to Ava’s upper arm as she moves inside of her. Sara’s a mess of sensation as Ava works her up until she’s hanging on the edge of a cliff. Sara’s toes begin to tingle as sensation shoots through her entire body until it collects in her core, and she’s coming harder than she ever really has before. Ava continues to move inside of her as wave after wave of her orgasm crashes over Sara. She’s still feeling it when Ava slides her fingers out and rests her wet hand on Sara’s stomach.

Sara wants to say something, but she can’t because her body is still shaking. Ava holds her tight. Sara isn’t sure when it happens, but she falls asleep in her post-orgasm haze with her head tucked into Ava’s side.

“Wake up right now,” Sara hears being yelled from the hallway. She bolts upright when she starts to hear banging. Ava groans and throws an arm over her eyes as the banging continues.

“Get up,” comes Zari’s voice as the banging continues.

Sara stands quickly to get dressed because she is absolutely going to murder them all. She gets dressed and slings the door open to see Zari standing there. She’s got a pan in her left hand and her right hand is raised high above her head with a wooden spoon in it.

“Seriously?” Sara yells as Zari brings the spoon down on the pan one last time.

“It’s noon,” Zari whines. “We really need you on the bridge.”

“I will be there in a minute,” Sara answers.

She gives Ava some clothing to put on. As they are about to head out into the hallway, Ava pulls her into a kiss.

“What was that for?” Sara asks.

“Because I can,” Ava grins before pecking her lips again.

They head into the bridge holding hands because Sara’s just happy that she can hold Ava’s hand.


End file.
